Is that all you've got?
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Desde aquella mítica pelea en tercer grado, una cosa había quedado bastante clara: Tweek y Craig no se soportaban, es mas, se odiaban, no podían evitar iniciar una pelea y definitivamente "no" había ninguna especie de atracción entre ellos.


_Hola criaturas de la noche, aquí vengo yo, con una idea del momento (no sé ni como sucedió, simplemente estaba jugando rock band y puff, idea). Este creek es bastante simple, y creo que la idea de Tweek, Craig y tensión sexual está mas que utilizada, pero al menos me ha gustado el resultado final._

_En otras noticias, EPN ganó la presidencia en México... oficialmente dejamos de ser Estados Unidos Mexicanos para ser Estados Unidos de Mordor, pronto la SEP fundará su propio "Battle Royale" o sus propios "Juegos del Hambre" para deshacerse de los jóvenes que estaban en contra del presidente y su gaviota (bueno, esa dudo que pase, aun así, me iré a practicar con el arco). Ya, siendo serios, el país se va a ir a la fregada en cuestión de 6 años, estoy furiosa, el hombre gano por el 40% de los votos, ahora, no soy buena en matemáticas, pero eso significa que el 60% no le apoya, entonces teóricamente, la mayoría no ganó... ugh, que horros, ¡Me dueles, México! Elegiste al candidato que menos cumplió a su estado cuando gobernador._

_Bien, ya me queje, espero les guste el fic y dejen comentario de ser así._

* * *

Hit me with your best shot – Pat Benatar

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey P. Matt S. Comedy Central, la canción tampoco es mía, sino de su casa disquera.

* * *

**Is that all you've got?**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

Desde aquella mítica pelea en tercer grado, una cosa había quedado bastante clara: Tweek y Craig no se soportaban.

No podían quedarse solos, o ni si quiera estar a unos cuantos metros de distancia sin iniciar una discusión, lo cual inevitablemente llevaba a las agresiones verbales, para evolucionar así a los golpes, hasta que algún maestro o alumno aguafiestas los separaba. Sin embargo, rara vez sucedía que algún estudiante detuviese la pelea, el cuerpo estudiantil parecía disfrutar sus riñas demasiado, no era anormal ver a un grupo de gente iniciar apuestas, mientras que otros seguían lo mas discretamente posible a los chicos, esperando el momento en que se encontrasen en medio del pasillo y todo el desastre iniciase. Todos disfrutaban una pelea entre el paranoico Tweek y el estoico Craig, y nadie planeaba detenerlas pronto…

Hasta que llegó la clase de la filosofía, impartida nada mas y nada menos que por la voluble señorita Garrison (quien tan solo dos meses atrás, era el señor Garrison, por quinta ocasión). Herbert era famosa por ser, quizá, la peor maestra en la historia de los Estados Unidos, al mismo tiempo que ser el peor maestro en los récords del país; en lugar de explicar textos a sus estudiantes, les hacía ver temporadas pasadas de "Charmed", además de dar enormes sermones sobre como los hombres eran unos enormes cerdos fascistas que merecían que se les golpease repetidamente en las bolas (el discurso cambiaba cuando era hombre, clamando que no había nada mejor que orinar de pie). Mas por sobre todo, lo que hacia de Herbert tan mal profesor, es que parecía encontrar gozo en el caos que sus alumnos generaban, inclusive, el proveía las situaciones para que todo se saliese de proporción, y los chicos hiciesen un montón de estupideces.

Y cuando vio entrar a su aula tanto a Tweek como a Craig, supo que ese año escolar podría ser bastante provechoso para sus extraños gustos. Lo primero que hizo fue sentar a Tweek al lado de Craig, en la última hilera de mesas, luego creo varios equipos para investigaciones, y, convenientemente, las parejas se organizaron según su apellido, el hecho de que el apellido Tweak y el apellido Tucker estuviesen juntos era solo otra increíble coincidencia.

-Ese era parte de tu trabajo hijo de perra-

-Tu nunca me agh preguntaste que íbamos a hacer para el trabajo, ack, te fuíste y me dejaste hacer todo solo, cabrón-

-Deja de quejarte, demente-

-¿A quién le llamas demente, marica de mierda?-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

Era la misma jodida discusión en cada clase, y en cada ocasión, el pleito terminaba con ambos chicos tirados en el piso, aventando puñetazos, mordidas, jalándose el pelo y gritándose como si no hubiese un mañana; y con el resto de la clase haciendo de audiencia, vitoreando a los jóvenes, incitándoles a seguir peleando, la señorita Garrison empezó a traer varios bocadillos como palomitas y dulces, mientras disfrutaba de la pelea. Algunos días ganaba Craig, otros el vencedor era Tweek, la mayor parte del tiempo, ninguno ganaba, ambos eran demasiado tercos como para rendirse.

-o-o-o-o-

Aquella clase las cosas parecían ser igual, la señorita Garrison había pedido a las parejas que explicasen el dogmatismo, Herbert podía no saber mucho de la matería que impartía, pero era lo suficientemente humano para saber que todos creemos tener la razón, y sería muy divertido ver a Tweek y Craig intentar llegar a una conclusión al respecto de "la verdad universal".

-Eres un pendejo- le gritó Tweek al pelinegro, quien apretaba sus manos en puños, sus compañeros solo esperaban ansiosos el momento en que uno se atreviese a dar el primer golpe.

-Mira quién habla, cocainómano de mier…- El pelinegro no pudo terminar la oración, Tweek le había dado un puñetazo, que azotó contra su mandíbula, tirándolo al piso y desorientándolo por segundos, pudo sentir a Tweek, aventando su delgado cuerpo sobre él, golpeándolo su rostro una vez mas, Craig no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, tomó al rubio por los brazos velozmente y lo lanzó contra el piso, se levantó rápidamente y pateó el estómago del rubio antes de que este pudiese levantarse, dejándolo sin aire.

-PELEA. PELEA, PELEA- canturreaban todos, mientras el joven Tweak se levantaba y empujaba a su contrincante contra la pared mas cercana, Craig respondió de inmediato, oponiendo resistencia contra las manos del rubio, Tweek podía ser mas pequeño y muchísimo mas delgado que Craig, pero tenía mucha stamina y energía; Craig era de los chicos mas altos de la clase, y los genes de su padre le habían hecho naturalmente musculoso, pero no tenía la mejor condición física por su obvio rechazo a la clase de deportes y su abuso del tabaco.

-¡¿Pero que carajos pasa aquí?- gritó una voz nueva, una que ni Tweek ni Craig reconocieron al principio, era el señor Adler, que coincidentemente pasaba junto al salón de clases, siendo atraído por aquellos ruidos anormales –Ustedes dos- los señaló con el dedo -¡vayan a la oficina del consejero escolar!- Ninguno de los dos se movió, y Adler entró al salón de clases, dispuesto a llevárselos a como diese lugar, los estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse mientras el profesor tomaba a los chicos por los brazos, jalándolos fuera del aula, por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la oficina del consejero escolar.

-McKey- gritó el señor Adler –abre la jodida puerta, estos dos buscapleitos joden mucho- cuando el señor McKey abrió la puerta y miró con quienes tendría que platicar, soltó un suspiro de exasperación, Tweek y Craig eran una de sus "visitas comunes", y el pobre consejero ya no sabía que hacer para detener sus peleas.

-Pasen- dijo, mientras ambos chicos entraban a la pequeña oficina, sentándose en los familiares asientos, Craig a la derecha, Tweek a la izquierda –Chicos, es viernes, mKay, pero yo los he visto aquí por el mismo motivo cuatro veces ésta semana mkay, no pueden seguir asi, mkay, esto se termina hoy mkay-

-Se terminaría si el imbécil de agh Craig, me dejase en paz-

-No te crees tan importante, paranoico- respondió Craig mordazmente, Tweek le miró con todo el odio que podía -deja de mirarme, ¿qué? ¿te gusto?-

-No, Tucker, para que me gustases tendrías que ser hombre primero-

-¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERE DECIR ESO, RUBIA?-

-Basta- ordenó McKey –Es siempre la misma historia, y ya me he esforzado demasiado mkay, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer, ustedes dos se van a quedar en detención lo que queda del día, y si para entonces no veo ninguna mejoría, los suspenderé por joder mucho, ¡mkay!- gritó, ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada, jamás lo habían visto tan molesto.

El consejero se los llevó al aula de detención, la cual era la mas alejada de toda actividad escolar, incluso los salones aledaños se encontraban vacíos la mayor parte del tiempo, McKey abrió la puerta, y en el momento en que ambos estuvieron dentro del lugar, los amenazó con suspenderles de manera infinitiva y cerró de un portazo, encerrándolos-

-Esto es tu culpa agh hijo de perra- lo culpó Tweek, mientras ocupaba una mesa lo mas lejos posible de Craig.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó Tucker irónicamente, acercándose a él con decisión, si iba estar encerrado ahí el resto del día, al menos molería primero a golpes a aquel tonto rubio, que por alguna razón le provocaba sueños húmedos de vez en cuando, no era su culpa, él no podía controlar lo que soñaba, así como tampoco era su culpa que el rubio tuviese los ojos mas grandes que Craig hubiese visto y el mejor trasero de la escuela.

-Claro que es tu culpa, si tu simplemente hubieses hecho tu jodida parte, estaríamos en clase ahora- reprochó Tweek, aunque intentaba no lucirlo, estaba increíblemente preocupado por sus clases, el rubio, a pesar de sus espasmos y su paranoia, tenía uno de los cinco mejores promedios de la clase, lo que menos quería era bajar sus notas por quedarse encerrado en una habitación d con el odiosamente apuesto Craig Tucker (cada vez que Tweek pensaba que Craig era guapo, tenía ganas de patearse a él mismo).

-Nada de lo que enseñan aquí te va a servir allá afuera, rubio, deja de preocuparte y discúlpate de una buena vez-

-¿Yo? ¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó Tweek, incrédulo, Craig se sentó sobre la mesa, girando para quedar de frente con el rubio.

-Porque tu iniciaste la pelea, tu lanzaste el primer golpe, ahora discúlpate paranoico-

-Ni muerto- reclamó Tweek, levantándose, sus rostros habían quedado a solo centímetros de distancia –tú discúlpate por ser un irresponsable hijo de puta-

-Antes preferiría morir- amenazó, levantándose de su lugar, Tweek tuvo que alzar su mirada, Craig media casi el metro noventa mientras que el rubio llegaba a duras penas al metro setenta y cinco.

-Idiota- lo llamó Tweek.

-Enano- respondió el azabache mordazmente.

-Tu cobayo es estúpido-

-Igual que tu jodido loro-

-Mocciato no es estúpido, retráctate-

-Tú retráctate por lo que dijiste de Stripe-

Siguieron gritándose así por casi una hora, era lo mas que habían durado en sus agresiones verbales, a esas alturas de la pelea, normalmente, los golpes ya habían terminado y ambos se dirigían al lado opuestos muy campantes; pero esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no había nadie alrededor suyo, nadie que los animase a pegarse ni que les pidiese alejarse. Sus gargantas estaban técnicamente secas, y el rostro de ambos había enrojecido por el esfuerzo, tal vez no habían llegado aun a la violencia, pero estaban a punto de cruzar esa delgada línea.

-¡Te odio! Agh, eres un creído, frío, bastardo sin emociones-

-¡Yo también te odio, rubio drogadicto!-

-Ojalá pronto se terminé el castigo para poder irme a casa y olvidarme de tu agh existencia el resto de la semana- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Tucker, tomó el rostro de Tweek con ambas manos con mucha fuerza -¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? ¡Hazlo! ¿Qué espe…-

Tweek no pudo decir nada más, pues Craig Tucker había estampado sus labios contra los suyos, y se movía sobre su boca rápidamente, intentando abrirse paso para hacer contacto con su lengua, el rubio se quedó petrificado en su lugar, mientras que una de las manos del azabache ahora lo tomaban por la espalda, intentando levantarlo para igualar su altura. No supieron cuantos minutos pasaron, pero cuando Craig se hartó de no recibir respuesta alguna, separó su rostro del de Tweek.

-Ese- susurró el rubio –ha sido el peor beso que he recibido en mi vida- Craig no sabía que era esa sensación tan mala en su estómago, como si algo se hubiese roto y le provocase mucho dolor; Craig iba a golpear a Tweak hasta que éste se le adelantó y lo besó a él, tomándole por sorpresa –abre la boca, carajo- le pidió, cuando notó que Tucker no movía sus labios contra los suyos.

Ambos empezaron a adentrarse en el beso, Tweek rodeó a Craig por el cuello y se paró de puntillas mientras que Tucker tomó a Tweek por su espalda baja, intentado fundirlo contra si mismo. Ninguno notó como se movieron hasta chocar contra la pared, solo se concentraban en estar mas cerca, mas juntos.

-Das los peores besos de la historia, es mas, me siento tan mal por ti, que voy a aprovechar y te enseñare como es que se besa- presumió Tucker, mientras levantaba al rubio sin problema, acostándole sobre una de las mesas del aula, Tweek solo dio un gemido muy leve mientras Craig acariciaba sus muslos.

-Vamos Tucker, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes para dar?- lo retó Tweak, quitando de su cabeza el chullo azul de Tucker, colocándoselo mientras besaba a Craig por el cuello –te reto, dame con todo lo que tengas- su mano dejó el cuello del azabache y se dirigió a su entrepierna, acariciando ligeramente sobre la tela del pantalón.

-o-o-o-o-

McKey llegó muy preocupado a detención, no sabía exactamente que se iba a encontrar cuando abriese la puerta.

-Vamos mkey, tu puedes mkay, son solo unos niños- se aseguró a si mismo el consejero, mientras metía la llave por la cerradura, girándola con cuidado, intentando ser lo mas cauteloso posible, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y McKey, sintiendo que pronto mojaría sus pantalones, asomó su cabeza hacía el interior del salón…

Nada, no había nadie ahí.

-¿QUÉ CARAJOS?- exclamo McKey, abriendo la puerta con mas seguridad, efectivamente, sus estudiantes no estaban ahí, la ventana del salón estaba abierta, y por ella, entraban algunos copos de nieve –Yo, no, yo no… esos hijos de puta- gruñó McKey, considerando seriamente suspenderlos el próximo lunes.

El consejero no tenía idea de lo bien que había funcionado su método, tan bien, que tanto Tweek como Craig estaban en la casa de los Tweak, ambos estaban dormidos en la cama del rubio, completamente desnudos y con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Sus míticas peleas habían llegado a su fin, su futuro como pareja en cambio, lucía radiante frente a ellos.

* * *

_Review please :3_

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
